


A Day In The Life

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Rimming, Top Dean, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Dean, Cas, and their four year old daughter Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> The tags for this are literally th e w o r s t but I can't do anything about that because I tried my best alright? I wanted to write a Dadstiel fic and I did so here it is, I hope that you guys like it!! Shoutout to my Mom for teaching me the developmental stages of children so I could get the right age <3 Alright, read away!!

“Daddy,” the small blonde girl whispered to a sleeping Castiel. “Daddy, wake up,” she said a bit louder this time. She sighed. She knew by now that Cas was even harder to wake up than Dean. She crawled onto the bed where Dean and Cas lay tangled together and began shaking Cas. Relentlessly. “Daddy,” she said even louder this time. She groaned, shaking Cas even harder. “Daddy, wake up!” she exclaimed, and that did it for Castiel who blinked open his eyes, mumbling,

“Hm, what?” The small girl smiled, looking down at him.

“Good morning,” she chirped, and Castiel rubbed his eyes, glancing over at the clock that read 7:05. Cas woke up even earlier on normal weekdays when he went to work at the pediatrician's office, but on weekends, which he quickly figured that was what it was, he slept in. Unless Emma woke up first.

“You’re up early,” Castiel said with a yawn, and Emma nodded. “Special occasion?” Castiel inquired, and Emma grinned slyly.

“Papa said he’d let me come to the grocery store with him today,” she informed Castiel, who wanted to groan. Dean was the biggest softie and when he let Emma go grocery shopping with him they always came home with the unhealthiest of foods that Emma picked out and Dean couldn’t say no to. It was maddening.

“Oh, really?” Castiel said, and Emma nodded. Castiel looked up at her hair and sighed. Whenever Emma slept without brushing her hair before bed she got tangles that Castiel always had to take out. Castiel smiled softly and brought a hand up to her hair. “Papa didn’t brush your hair last night before bed, did he?” Castiel asked, and Emma shook her head. “What are we gonna do with Papa, huh?” Castiel asked, and Emma grinned again.

“Wake him up,” she said, and Castiel smiled, rolling over to face Dean who was curled into Cas’ side.

“Dean,” Castiel muttered, shaking him lightly. Dean let out some unintelligible symbols in his sleep and Castiel shook him a bit harder. “Dean c’mon, it’s Saturday,” Castiel said, and Dean groaned, blinking his eyes open. 

“Why’re you waking me up so early if it’s Saturday?” he grumbled.

“Good morning, Papa,” Emma said with a smile, poking her head up over Cas. Cas nodded towards her and Dean wanted to groan. Emma always did wake up early. Which meant Dean and Cas woke up early. Still, Dean couldn’t help but smile softly over at her.

“Morning sweetheart,” he said, causing Emma to smile even wider. Cas turned back to Emma and patted her side.

“Why don’t you go wait in your room, Em? I’ll be in in just a second to get those tangles out,” Castiel said, shooting Dean a look. Emma nodded, slipping off of the bed and scurrying off to her room. Castiel sighed, collapsing back on the bed. “You going grocery shopping today?” Cas inquired, and Dean nodded. “And you’re taking Emma?” he continued. Dean looked sheepishly over at him. “Dean, I don’t want you to come home with junk food, alright? Remind me to make a list for you of things that we need,” Castiel said, and Dean nodded.

“There’s laundry that we need to do too,” Dean informed Cas.

“Alright, you wanna do the laundry or you wanna cook dinner?” Cas asked. Dean pondered it for a moment.

“Laundry,” he replied, and Castiel nodded. Cas leaned over and gave Dean a sweet kiss.

“Alright, I’m gonna go brush her hair,” Castiel told Dean, who nodded. Cas smiled once more before getting out of bed. “I love you,” he said softly, and Dean smiled back at him.

“I love you too, Cas.”

\---

Once Cas had gotten the tangles out of Emma’s hair and Dean had gotten out of bed, the three wandered down to the kitchen where breakfast was discussed.

“Pancakes!” Emma exclaimed with a devious grin.

“Pancakes?” Castiel inquired, and Emma nodded vigorously.

“I agree with Emma,” Dean piped up, and Castiel looked between the two of them.

“Pretty please?” Emma said.

“With sprinkles on top?” Dean added, and Castiel couldn't help but smile fondly at them before he went to look in the cupboards for the mix. Once he found it, he handed it to Dean.

“I'm on dinner, you got breakfast,” Castiel told him and Dean nodded.

“Sounds fair to me,” he replied before he began seeking out a pan and some butter.

Soon enough the three were sitting at the table, pancakes stacked on a plate in the middle of the table. “When are we going to the store, Papa?” Emma asked eagerly. Dean glanced over at Cas who shrugged.

“Well, after we both get dressed we can head out,” Dean told her, and Emma smiled.

“What are we gonna do after that?” she inquired and Castiel and Dean both looked at each other. That was a very good question.

“Well, what do you think we should do after that?” Dean questioned. Emma pondered it for a moment, then lit up.

“The playground,” she said excitedly. Dean looked over at Cas once more and Cas shrugged.

“You really wanna go?” Dean inquired with a little grin. Emma nodded furiously. “Like really really?” he pressed and Emma giggled.

“Yes, Papa,” she told Dean, who nodded.

“Alright, Daddy and I will take you after lunch,” Dean told her and she smiled happily, going back to her pancakes.

\---

As suspected, when Dean and Emma got home from the store Dean was looking guilty and Emma was looking smug. Cas gave Dean a look but Dean just smirked, walking up to him and slipping his arm around Cas’ waist, nipping at his earlobe and murmuring, “I’ll make it up to you later.”

Castiel blushed a little, but tilted his chin up and simply continued helping Dean put away the groceries. Soon enough the groceries were put away and it was up to Cas to make lunch whilst Dean put in the load of laundry he and Cas had talked about earlier in the day.

“How’d shopping with Papa go?” Castiel inquired as he set a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table where Emma was sitting. Emma nodded, taking the sandwich in hand.

“It was nice. Papa told me I could pick out five different things to get,” she informed Castiel. 

“Does that account for the cookie dough?” Cas asked and Emma avoided eye contact with him.

“No,” she lied, and Cas could tell that she was lying but he didn’t press.

“Well, we’ll have to do something with that cookie dough eventually,” Castiel began, and Emma looked up at him hopefully.

“Can we make cookies tonight?” she questioned eagerly. Cas shook his head.

“Not tonight, maybe tomorrow, pumpkin,” Cas replied and Emma pouted. “Hey, you’ve still got the playground to look forward to,” Castiel said, causing Emma to smile with a nod.

“Will you push me on the swings? Really high?” she questioned. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“Really high?” 

Emma nodded eagerly. Cas grinned a little. “I’ll try my best, sweetheart,” Castiel told her and she beamed at him. “You keep eating, Papa and I have to eat too,” Castiel told her and she nodded, watching Cas get out of his chair and head down the basement stairs to the laundry room.

“Dean?” Castiel called out as he reached the end of the stairs.

“Yeah?” Dean called back from where he was finishing throwing some clothes and blankets into the washer. Cas walked up to him, leaning against the dryer.

“What do you want me to make you for lunch? Emma’s having a sandwich, I can make you one too. There’s leftovers in the fridge too,” Castiel suggested. Dean pondered it for a moment.

“Just a sandwich is fine,” Dean told Cas.

“Alright,” Castiel replied as he began to walk away. Dean caught his hand though and Cas turned back to face him. He was wearing a soft smirk and a little twinkle in his eye. Cas couldn’t help but smile a little as Dean pulled him closer. “What?” Cas murmured as Dean slipped his hands around Cas’ waist.

“We should call Charlie tonight, have her take Emma after dinner,” Dean began, his voice low. He pressed a lingering kiss to the bolt of Cas’ jaw. “Then we could have some time to ourselves, y’know. We could do whatever we wanted,” Dean continued. Castiel bit his lip as Dean started peppering kisses down his neck.

“Really?”

“Mhm hmm,” Dean hummed as he nipped at the skin of Castiel’s neck.

“We don’t even know if Charlie can work tonight, it’s short notice,” Castiel said. Dean trailed kisses upwards until he captured Cas’ lips in his. Cas hummed happily into the kiss as Dean parted his lips and Cas welcomed him, their tongues sliding together lazily, yet still heatedly. Dean made a soft noise of pleasure into the kiss and Cas mirrored it easily. Cas felt Dean’s grip on him tighten and Castiel melted into it with a soft sigh. Dean pulled away from the kiss to nip at Cas’ lower lip.

“Even if Charlie can’t take her I know that I am going to fuck you into that mattress so hard,” Dean murmured, and Cas could feel his cock twitching in earnest. Cas grinned.

“Mmm, is that a promise?” Castiel inquired, and Dean nodded.

“One hundred percent,” Dean muttered, pressing another kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas grinned again.

“I’ll call Charlie right now. Then I’m gonna make you a sandwich,” Castiel said, kissing Dean once more. Dean let his grip on him go as Cas began walking away. “I’m holding you to that promise!” Cas called out as he began climbing the stairs to head back into the kitchen.

When he got there Emma had already finished her sandwich and was sitting happily at the table. “Can we got to the playground now, Daddy?” she questioned as Cas went to the counter to grab his cellphone. 

“Just one minute sweetheart, Papa and I still have to eat. If Autie Charlie can take you after dinner to play for a few hours would you like that?” Castiel questioned. Emma nodded happily. Charlie wasn’t technically Emma’s aunt, but she helped out and babysat Emma enough for her to be deemed Auntie Charlie. And right now Cas was praying that Charlie could take Emma for at least a few hours because if she could then that meant that Dean and Cas could be as loud as they wanted without the fear of waking Emma up or having Emma walk in on them, God forbid.

Castiel dialed her number and leaned against the counter, waiting for it to ring. Finally, however, Charlie picked up.

“Hello?” she answered. Cas smiled softly.

“Hey, Charlie, it’s Cas,” Cas greeted.

“Oh, hey, Cas, how are you?” Charlie inquired.

“I’m good, how are you doing?” Cas continued.

“Busy, ugh, but I’m still good,” she chirped.

“Hey, is it possible that you could come over at like six to get Emma and drop her back here at like eight?” Castiel questioned, chewing his lip. 

“Umm, yeah, that works,” Charlie replied. Castiel grinned.

“Great, thank you so much, Charlie,” Castiel thanked her. Cas could tell that she was grinning on the other line.

“Is this because you and Dean want to have wild sex?” she inquired, amusement in her tone. Castiel blushed.

“Um, no,” Cas lied. Charlie snorted.

“You’re a terrible liar, Cas. I’ll see you at six,” Charlie said, and Cas rolled his eyes.

“Alright, bye,” Castiel said, hanging up the phone and placing it back on the counter. Castiel looked over at Emma who had obviously been listening to the conversation. “Auntie Charlie is gonna come pick you up at six, does that sound good?” Castiel said and Emma smiled, nodding. Castiel smiled back, giving a nod of his head. Dean soon wandered into the kitchen, pointing a finger at Castiel. 

“Don’t let me forget that that laundry is down there because if you don’t remind me I will forget,” Dean told Cas who grinned softly.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Cas assured him as he opened the fridge to grab stuff to make a couple sandwiches. “You should put it in the dryer before we leave,” Castiel continued as he set the things on the counter. Dean nodded as he headed to the table to sit down with Emma.

“Good idea,” Dean replied as he took a seat next to Emma. Dean looked over at her and smiled. “You excited for the playground?” he asked, and she nodded vigorously.

“Daddy said that he would push me really high on the swings,” she informed Dean proudly. Dean glanced over at Cas, who was smiling softly.

“Really high? Like really really high?” Dean asked and she giggled a little and nodded.

“Super high,” she told him with a bright smile.

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” Dean began, and she nodded once again.

“Auntie charlie is coming over too, Daddy called her,” Emma informed Dean who glanced over at Cas. Cas glanced over at him and smirked, and Dean grinned a little before turning back to Emma.

“And what are you guys gonna do together?” Dean inquired. Emma pondered it for a moment.

“She might tell me a story. She tells me really fun adventure stories,” Emma said with a grin. “Sometimes we build forts too, like blanket forts and couch cushion forts,” she continued.

“That sounds fun too,” Dean told her and she nodded happily. Cas soon came over with two sandwiches, placing one in front of Dean then sitting down across from him with the other. “Thanks, babe,” Dean said as he took his sandwich and Cas sat down, smiling softly at him.

“You’re welcome,” he replied before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite.

\---

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, days like that always did. Dean didn’t forget to put the laundry in the dryer and Cas managed to push Emma as high as she wanted on the swings without Dean worrying. Cas made dinner which was spaghetti with green beans which Emma didn’t want to touch but Dean bribed her with candy and Cas shot Dean a look over the whole thing. Finally, however, Charlie was at the door and Emma was holding her hand, looking up at Cas and Dean before she left.

“Be a good girl, alright?” Dean said, kneeling down in front of her. Emma nodded and Dean smiled, kissing her on the cheek before straightening up.

“Thank you again, Charlie,” Castiel thanked her, and Charlie smiled and waved her hand dismissively. 

“It’s no problem. This little girl is a bundle of joy,” she said, looking down at Emma who was smiling wide.

“Alright, bye sweetheart,” Cas said with a little wave. Emma waved back.

“Bye, Daddy, bye, Papa,” she bid before her and Charlie went off to Charlie’s car. Dean and Cas watched the car pull out of the driveway and finally shut the door with a sigh.

“Alright, I’m getting more wine,” Cas immediately said, heading back towards the kitchen. “You want more wine?” Castiel called from the kitchen where he was grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine rack. Dean nodded as he wandered back into the kitchen.

“Can’t say no to that,” he sighed, walking over and putting his forearms on the counter where Cas was pouring two glasses, their second ones since they had already had a glass during dinner.

“Alright, we only have a couple of hours,” Cas sighed out as he passed Dean his glass. Dean smirked.

“I just wanna see how many times I can make you come in that time span,” Dean said before taking a long drink from his glass. Cas smirked right back at him.

“Oh, really?” Cas inquired, and Dean nodded. Cas eyed Dean as he took a sip from his glass. “What’s your estimate?” Cas questioned and Dean pondered it.

“Five,” he said simply. Castiel nodded and took another sip from his glass.

“Sounds good to me,” Castiel replied.

“Planning on getting drunk first?” Dean teased as Castiel downed the rest of his wine and set an empty glass down on the counter. Cas smirked.

“No, I’m not getting drunk first, I’m finishing my wine because the quicker I do that faster I end up pinned to the mattress with your cock pounding into me,” Castiel stated matter of factly. Dean nodded.

“Very good point,” he murmured before doing just as Castiel had done and setting his empty glass down on the counter. Castiel smiled smugly over at him.

“I’m guessing that you’re thinking the same way now?” Castiel inquired, Dean licked his lips and headed around the island counter to Castiel’s side, wrapping Cas up in his arms.

“Very much,” he muttered before pressing his lips to Cas’. Cas sighed into the kiss and wasted no time parting his lips. Dean pressed into Castiel even more as he slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel hooked his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and tugged him even closer so that their bodies were pressed together and Cas’ lower back was pressed into the counter. Cas smoothed his hands up from Dean’s abdomen to his chest where he rested his palms.

Dean let his hands wrap around Castiel’s waist, one smoothing around and resting on Cas’ back. The kiss began slow, but both of them had been waiting for this all day, so it was needless to say that kiss grew furious fairly quickly. Soft moans and little sighs were bleeding into it from both ends, and soon enough Dean could feel Cas growing hard against his leg. Dean grinned into the kiss and ground his hips down onto Cas’. Cas groaned softly and thrusted his hips back up into Dean’s.

Dean pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he began to kiss down Cas’ neck. Cas sighed and bared his neck, slipping one hand around the back of Dean’s neck and sliding it up into Dean’s hair. Dean kept up a habit of grinding his hips down unto Cas’, and with each thrust he could feel Cas growing harder, and Dean definitely knew that he, himself, was doing the same.

“Dean,” Cas breathed out, thrusting his hips up into Dean at a quicker pace.

“Hm?” Dean hummed.

“Bedroom. Now,” Cas managed. Dean grinned against his neck and pulled away from him. Dean took his hand and immediately headed upstairs and into the bedroom where Cas closed the door and Dean slammed him up against it, kissing him furiously once again. Castiel moaned into the kiss, his hands fumbling with Dean’s belt. Meanwhile, Castiel pulled away so that Dean could get Cas’ t-shirt off. He threw it aside as Cas threw Dean’s belt aside. Dean leaned down and grabbed the back of Cas’ thighs, hoisting him up as Cas let out a surprised noise into the kiss.

Dean carried him over to the bed and threw him down on it. Castiel smirked up at him, immediately unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so that he could wriggle out of them along with his boxers. “Trying to prove that you’re still strong enough to pick me up?” Castiel inquired as he tossed his jeans and boxers aside leaving him naked and splaying out on the bed. Dean licked his lips at the sight, tossing off his own shirt and quickly working on his jeans.

“I do it because it turns you on,” Dean informed Cas, who bit his lip.

“Nuh unh,” Cas said, and Dean nodded.

“Oh, yeah huh,” he replied climbing up on the bed, completely naked. Castiel grinned, shifting so that he had his head on the pillows. Dean straddled him, aligning their crotches so that their cocks could meet. The first brush of skin against skin was perfect.

“Oh, God, Dean,” Castiel breathed out as Dean pressed forwards for another kiss, slotting and grinding their cocks together. Dean pressed the length of their bodies together and Cas moaned, his hands grappling for Dean, gripping onto any piece of bare, hot skin that he could find. 

Dean slowly pulled away from the kiss, kissing and sucking down Cas’ neck and chest, moving further and further until he was settled between Cas’ legs. Cas’ breath hitched when Dean nuzzled Cas’ cock, kissing up the shaft and teasing the head with his tongue. Cas’ eyelids fluttered as Dean wrapped his lips around Cas and slowly sank down around Cas’ cock. 

Cas let out a long moan as he felt Dean’s tongue go to work, curling and flattening and teasing and doing the most wonderful things. Cas’ hand came out and landed on Dean’s head where he smoothed through his hair. “Fuck, Dean, just like that,” Castiel murmured as Dean kept his mouth busy, one hand smoothing over Cas’ thigh. Dean hummed softly around Cas’ cock and the vibrations sent through Cas were nothing but maddening. Cas was in the middle of letting his head fall back against the pillows, simply enjoying Dean’s mouth when the wetness and the heat was gone. Cas whimpered and looked up at Dean who was looking at him. Dean smiled softly at him.

“Don’t worry, it’ll get better. Can you grab the lube for me?” Dean inquired, and though Cas was still a little upset about the whole ceased blowjob thing, he rolled over momentarily to fumble in their bedside drawer for lube which he found and tossed over to Dean. Dean didn’t even have to tell Cas before Cas was lifting his legs up to his chest and getting in the perfect position for Dean. Dean licked his lips at the sight and moved forwards.

Castiel figured that Dean was just going to go straight to the whole fingering thing since they both knew that they didn’t have all the time in the world. Dean didn’t care about that apparently because the first thing he did was press his tongue to Cas’ rim. The gasp that Cas let out soon bled into a long, unashamed moan as he fisted in the fabric of the sheets, letting Dean go to town.

His tongue was hot and wet and fucking perfect, coaxing Castiel to relax into the bed which was just what he did. Soon enough, Dean had clicked open the cap to the lube and poured some on a few fingers. He pulled away for a moment to slip one single finger in, thrusting it in and out, nipping at Cas’ inner thigh and sucking bright red bruises that only him and Cas would get to see.

A second finger soon slid in with the first, and both Dean and Cas were very eager about the whole entire ordeal so Dean was quick to go to work scissoring Cas open and fucking his fingers in and out. “Fuck!” Cas hissed when Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way. Dean grinned, rubbing over that little bundle of nerves enough to get Cas squirming. “Dean,” Castiel keened. “Add a third one,” he panted, and Dean was not going to deny him that so he slipped in a third finger.

Dean fucked those three fingers in and out until Cas was stretched enough. Dean pulled out his fingers and grabbed the lube, coating his cock in a layer of it before tossing the bottle aside. Cas looked up at Dean, and Dean looked down at Cas, running his hands along Cas’ outer thigh and coaxing him to wrap them around his waist. “Ready?” Dean asked when Cas could feel Dean’s cock nudging against his rim. Castiel grinned and nodded.

Dean slid in slowly, enough to make both Dean and Cas moan. Cas panted, and Dean did the same, both of them getting used to the feeling before Dean began grinding his hips in little circles. He pulled out to thrust back in and Cas let loose another moan. Dean bit his lip as he started fucking into Cas at a fairly fast pace. “Fuck, Cas, you feel so good,” Dean groaned as he rolled his hips into Cas’.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Cas breathed back, thrusting his hips into Dean’s. They didn’t get to do this as much as they wanted, the whole entire making as much noise as they wanted thing. With Emma in the house they had to be careful and quiet, but when Charlie took her to watch her, they were golden.

“Harder, Dean, c’mon, make me feel it,” Castiel groaned, and Dean smirked, taking his hands that were braced by Cas’ head and bringing them up to the headboard so that he had better traction. He rolled his hips harder and harder until Cas was moaning, grinding his hips up into it. “Oh, fuck, yes, Dean,” Castiel breathed out as he brought his hands up to clutch at Dean’s back. It was then that Dean angled his thrusts in a certain way that had Cas arching off the bed, clawing at Dean’s back.

“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed as Dean drove right into his prostate. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop, oh, God, that feels so fucking good,” Cas moaned, and Dean groaned in response, shoving his hips into Cas only harder. “More, Dean, please,” Castiel panted, and Dean groaned, knowing that Cas was always insatiable during sex. Dean gave it all he had, thrusting into Cas like the world was going to end tomorrow and eating up all the noises Cas made beneath him. And with the way Dean was fucking Cas like there was no tomorrow, it didn’t take long for both of them to grow close to the edge of their orgasm.

“Dean, ah, I’m, fuck, I’m close,” Castiel panted, clutching onto Dean for dear life. Dean clutched onto the bed frame for dear life.

“Right there with you,” Dean breathed back. Dean could feel Cas’ legs tightening around him, those pretty pink lips parting as he moaned,

“Dean, Dean, fuck, Dean!” Castiel all but screamed as he came, come splattering all over his stomach as he rode out his orgasm with a long moan.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grit out at the sight, dropping his head between his shoulders. He was so fucking close he could taste it, he just needed a couple more thrusts and then-

“Cas, Cas, oh, God, fuck,” Dean groaned as his hips stuttered, his orgasm washing over him in the most delightful of ways.

Dean didn’t have the energy to pull out and flop down next to Cas, he simply plopped right down on top of him with another groan. Cas brought a hand up to stroke over Dean’s back as Dean just laid there atop Cas. “Oh, God, that was good,” Dean breathed out. Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“Very much agreed,” he panted. The two simply laid there, catching their breaths, Cas not really minding that Dean was crushing him and there was a mess of come inbetween them. Cas grinned after a bit, nuzzling Dean’s head. “You still plan on making me come five times tonight?” Castiel murmured, and Dean nodded.

“Definitely.”

\---

Multiple orgasms and one joint shower later (since Dean and Cas were covered with come and sweat by the time they were done) Dean and Cas were in their pajamas, on the couch, waiting for Charlie to come back with Emma.

“We should really do this more often,” Cas hummed from where he was curled up next to Dean. Dean stroked a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“We should,” Dean murmured back. Cas sighed, curling closer to Dean.

“I’m gonna sleep for a week now,” Castiel said, and Dean laughed a little.

“Yeah, I think that I’m in the same boat,” Dean replied. Cas was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang. Dean, shifted, getting up with a sigh. “I got it,” he told Cas, walking to the door. He opened it to find Charlie and a smiling Emma. Dean smiled, kneeling down. “There you are,” he said, and Emma ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Did you miss me?” Dean asked as he picked her up. She nodded. “Did you have fun with Auntie Charlie?” he continued, and she glanced over her shoulder at Charlie and nodded once more. “Good, I’m glad,” Dean said, kissing her atop her head.

“Thank you again, Charlie, I know it was short notice and all,” Dean said, and Charlie just smiled.

“Seriously, Dean, it’s no problem, I love watching after her,” Charlie told Dean. “Have a good night you guys,” Charlie bid, waving at Emma who waved back.

“Goodnight, Charlie,” Dean called as she began walking towards her car. She waved once more before Dean closed the door and smiled at Emma. “You tired at all?” Dean questioned, and Emma grinned and shook her head. “Really?” Dean inquired, and she nodded. “Well, it’s almost past your bedtime, sweetheart, you’re gonna have to start brushing your teeth and getting into your pajamas,” Dean began as he placed her down on the couch. She pouted, but then got distracted by Cas. She grinned widely and scrambled into Cas’ lap, hugging him tightly.

“I missed you, Daddy,” she mumbled into his chest. Castiel smiled, smoothing a hand down her back.

“I think I missed you more,” Cas said. She looked up at him and shook her head.

“I missed you more,” she stated. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? Because I definitely missed you more,” Cas went on, and Emma shook her head once more.

“I missed you times infinity, so I win,” she stated proudly. Cas smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I guess you do win then,” Castiel relented. Dean sat down next to Cas on the couch with a sigh. “Did Auntie Charlie tire you out?” Cas asked and Emma shook her head once more.

“Papa says that it’s time for bed, but I’m not tired,” she stated, and Cas glanced over at Dean. Dean shrugged, and Castiel sighed.

“Are you hungry?” Dean inquired, and Emma shook her head.

“How about if I sit on your bed until you fall asleep? Does that sound good?” Castiel asked, and she seemingly pondered it, but relented and nodded her head. “Alright, c’mere,” Cas said, scooping her up off the couch, causing her to smile. “I’ll get you ready for bed,” Castiel told her, starting to head towards the stairs. “Oh, and Dean?” Castiel inquired, turning back to face Dean. “Will you put the dishes in the dishwasher and run it?” Castiel asked, and though Dean did not want to, he nodded. “Thank you,” Castiel replied with a soft smile before turning back and bringing Emma up the stairs.

\---

Awhile later, once the dishes were in the dishwasher and Emma was tucked in, Dean simply waited for Cas under the covers, knowing that sometimes Emma was hard to put to sleep, even when Cas sat on her bed, sometimes even sang a little song to put her to sleep.

Soon enough, Cas walked into their bedroom looking worn out. Dean would’ve bargained that he looked the same, however.

Cas slid under the covers and immediately Dean pulled him closer and Castiel curled up next to him, wrapping one arm around Dean’s waist as their legs got all tangled together. Cas smiled softly as Dean turned his head so that they could share one last kiss for the night. “I love you,” Castiel murmured affectionately. Dean smiled back, looking him in the eye.

“I love you too, Cas,” he murmured, kissing Cas’ nose. Cas hummed happily, shutting his eyes with a sigh.

“Goodnight, Dean,” he muttered. Dean smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

“‘Night, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe this totally sucked or maybe you want more Dadstiel, who knows!!! You can go to [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you have prompts you want to send me or ideas or headcannons, anything you want!! Thank you guys for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
